


SBI Fic ideas and prompts

by chazznapexe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazznapexe/pseuds/chazznapexe
Summary: I have a bunch of SBI fic ideas that i cant ever get out of my mind so here they are incase on of the many wonderful writers in this fandom wants to use them
Kudos: 3





	SBI Fic ideas and prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I will slowly update this with more ideas as i go, some will be vague and not very specific ideas and others wont be vague and specific

I have a bunch of SBI fic ideas but am now way shape or form a good writer and have no creativity in writing so if you got writing block or just want something to write then please use on of these ideas and tag me :) also if you have an idea for a fic and you want it to be written then i'll write it here so it can be seen.


End file.
